Shining and the Night Prince
by WriterPON3
Summary: Harry Sparkle, adopted brother of Twilight and Shining Armor, is Princess Luna's personal student, however lately, the Night Princess has been slave driving the poor colt. Perhaps his favorite BBBFF Captain Shining Armor can help? And what is this secret about Harry only the two Princesses know? Not much clop. M for Yaoi and Celunacest.


**Shining and the Night Prince **

**Harry/Shining Armor**

**A little angsty this time. **

**Summary: As Twilight is Celestia's personal student, her cousin Harry Sparkle is Luna's. But the Night Princess has been taxing lately. Harry needs to relax. Why not let his adoptive bbbff take care of him a while? **

**Not really incest. Harry is adopted into the Sparkle family and was when Twilight was still at the School for Gifted Unicorns. Harry has a secret revealed at the end...**

**Oh hell I'll just tell you the secret now. Harry is Luna's AND Celestia's son. So Celunacest. **

"Starswirl The Bearded's teleportation method became the most famous of his magical techniques. Allowing for the unicorn user to teleport long distances when practiced long enough, he managed to teleport himself from Celestia's office to General Red Claw's office in Griffonia to be just in time for a peace conference to end the Griffon/Pony conflict of 228 BNM." Harry sighed exasperatedly. He had been studying various teleportation techniques for the past two weeks. Finally reaching Starswirl's teleport spell that was a favorite of his big sister Twilight. He was adopted by his mom and dad in her fifth year of studying at the School for Gifted Unicorns. He was eight at the time. But showed great promise in magical power just like Twilight. It was eight years later, when Harry was sixteen that she was sent to Ponyville to "Make some friends."

"Long evening Night Prince?" Shining Armor teased his little brother by calling him Night Prince often. Because he was so similar to Princess Luna in appearance, minus the mane of stars and moons, and wings, one could swear he was Luna's foal. But there where no records, current or historical, of Luna ever having a foal.

"You have no idea." Harry shut his book after reading for five straigth hours. "The Princess has been slave driving me lately. I think I've got an ulcer somewhere." He said in discomfort rubbing his poor tummy with a hoof.

Shining Armor frowned. Not even Celestia taxed Twilight like this. Perhaps Luna wanted to show that she was just as good a teacher as her sister so she drives Harry so hard to prove her compitence? That's not good. He'd have to talk to Luna. Nothing she could teach him was more important than his little brothers health. "Come on, let's get you to bed." He went into big brother mode.

"I can't." Harry said starting to go into panic mode. "I have like, five assignments due this weekend! I have one on teleportation, fire spells, wind spells, thunder spells and water spells! And then I have to practice what I learned in reading and I don't have time to-" He was interrupted by Shining Armor suddenly kissing him. He calmed down enough to enjoy it. After a minute of tongues rolling in each others mouths, Shining broke the kiss.

"You need to relax." Shining said to a now much calmer Harry. "I'll talk to Princess Luna about your workload. Your mental and physical health is more important than anything she can teach you."

They did not have a sexual relationship. Harry just realized about a year ago that he liked stallions instead of mares. He found out his big brother was the same. So every now and then they kissed or cuddled. Harry particularly enjoyed playing with his older brothers tongue with his own. And besides, Shining Armor would prefer his little brother be with him than some strange stallion that could have some sex disease. They technically weren't blood related so it wouldn't be wrong if it actually came to sex.

Right?

Harry trotted alongside the bigger stallion.

"Harry? What is thou doing out of thine study?" Harry froze. And turned around. Princess Luna was behind them. She had come out of the door they just past. The female bathing area. Harry couldn't help but notice she smelled like strawberries. His favorite shampoo. At times Luna could be motherly to him. Like Celestia was often to Twilight. At other times though, she downright terrified him. Such as like now.

His legs trembled. So much that he lowered himself to the ground under the princess's stare.

"Capain Shining Armor, should thee not be resting with the rest of the guard?"

"I took the Night shift this week." Shining Armor explained. He had noticed Harry being exhausted lately. And wanted to know why. "I though I'd come visit my favorite little brother."

"I'm your only little brother." Harry pointed out.

"And don't you forget it." Shining ruffled his head mane. This calmed Harry some and he smiled lightly.

"I ask again foal, should thee not be in thy study? Don't thee have several papers due in a few days?"

Harry whimpered. Much like a dog which angered Shining Armor slightly. Is this how she trained him? Like a dog to obey her orders and assignments? Forget Luna. He needed to bring this to Celestia. At once. Shining Armor knew she stayed up late often going over thesis and other assignments from Twilight.

"I was just taking my little brother to the break hall for a soda. He's been studying for hours Princess. With all due respect with all the work he's done lately shouldn't he deserve a small break?" The Guard Captain asked the Night Princess.

Luna studied the foal Harry for a moment. He did look tired. She noticed slight dark circles forming under his eyes. If he wasn't getting proper sleep, it could reflect poorly on her as a teacher. "Very well student. Thee may take a break." She relented and left the two.

"Come on." Shining said pulling Harry toward the Sun Princess's wing. "We're going to see Celestia.

"No soda?" Harry asked in disappointment.

Shining Armor slapped a hoof to his head. "Fine. Come on." First he went to the break room and got his little brother his favorite fizzy soda. Then he took the sleepy teenage stallion to the Sun princess's room.

Knock knock knock. Came on the large, oak doors.

"Enter." Celestia said calmly sensing no malice but a bit of anger and fear.

"Should I be here?" Came from the young foal who was her sisters student. She gasped. He looked exhausted. She hadn't seen him in months really.

"Princess, we need to talk." Shining Armor said calmly but dangerously.

"Of course Captain." Celestia said. She locked the doors magically and pulled the blinds in her room shut. She leapt majestically off of her bed where she was grading papers and making notes on Twilight's progress.

"Bed." Harry said longingly. Staring at the comfy looking silk sheets and pillows. Almost like a robot he stumbled over to the bed and climbed on on the side. "So tired...but must...work...harder...five...papers...weekend...z zzz..." Harry was soon snoozing on one of the princess's favorite pillows.

"Shining Armor, please tell me my sister is not the cause of his condition." Celestia pleaded.

"I'm afraid I would be guilty of lying to you if I did your highness." Shining Armor said looking softly over at his little brother. "She's been driving him insanely hard for the past six months. Sometimes he comes home and goes right to sleep without eating! Princess if this keeps up it could stunt his growth!"

"Luna, what have you done?" Celestia asked herself as she studied the teenagers sleeping form.

"There's something else. About her "Teaching Methods." He used the term loosely and described what happened in the corridor. This angered Celestia.

"PRINCESS LUNA!" Celestia shouted in the Royal Canterlot Voice. "GET YOUR DARK, SHAPELY FLANK IN MY CHAMBERS IMMEDIATELY!"

Shining Armor raised an eye. Dark, shapely flank?

When Luna heard dark, shapely flank she assumed her sister was feeling randy. She eagerly made her way to her big sisters chambers. "Hello Celly." She said in a singsong voice. Then noticed her sister was rather angry. "What's wrong?"

"Luna, would you care to explain our son's condition to me?" Celestia demanded. Pointing to Harry's form now covered with sheet and comforter.

Shining Armor did a double take. "Scuse?" He asked. "Your s-s-s-s.."

"Yes Shining Armor. Harry is our son."

"...I've been...kissing...the son of...Princess..." The Captain of the Royal Guard fainted. Luckily the two mothers had not heard his little jibbering.

"I just want him to be prepared sister!" Luna said sharply as Shining came to. The sisters where still arguing. It was now dawn.

"That's no excuse Luna. How w ill our son be a good ruler if he's too timid of one of his mothers to fight any invading force?" Celestia demanded. "No horn for you for three weeks!"

"Celly!" Luna protested. "I push him because I want him to be prepared. Not that I want him dead!"

"You sure have a strange way of showing it sister." Celestia said looking over her little son still snoozing away. With a much more peaceful look on his face than when he went to sleep the previous night.

"How is he your son?" Shining Armor asked as he shakily stood on his four hooves.

The sisters blushed. "Harry was not born by traditional mating Captain." Celestia started. "Harry was born of our magic."

"I don't understand." Shining said in a confused tone.

"Perhaps its better if we-Oh!" Luna said as Celestia grabbed her and started rubbing their horns together. At first Shining was confused. Then he blushed realizing what the Princess's meant by "Born of our magic." Both Luna and Celestia soon howled in orgasm as a bright light erupted from their horns rubbing together. Celestia kissed her sister deeply.

"One day after we mated, our magic started to take shape in an infant form." Celestia said as she sweated lightly. She and Luna laid down on their stomachs. "And that was how Harry was born. He was created by our love and magic."

"But...if he was born before Nightmare Moon in our time..."

"I sent him into the future." Celestia explained. "It was shortly before the Nightmare Moon incident a thousand years ago. And the me sixteen years ago placed Harry in an orphanage waiting for Luna's return.

"But why didn't you-"

"Raise him myself? Simple really. I have not now, nor have I ever been pregnant. How would it look if I was suddenly calling an infant unicorn colt my foal?"

"I see." Shining Armor said understanding the situation.

"I placed him in the finest orphanage in Canterlot. Waited for Luna's return, and here we are today."

Shining Armor was speechless. His little brother, future lover, was the son of Celestia and Luna. Born out of their love for each other and their magical power. No wonder he had Celestia's eyes and looked like Luna. Luna probably had the more powerful orgasm/magic surge that night.

"I will ease up on my son." Luna said, putting her head down. "I did not realize my son was being affected medically by his workload."

"Good Luna. I will see you tonight love." Celestia said, slapping Luna's flank as she turned to leave for her quarters for sleep. "Captain Armor, what you just heard can not be repeated. I do not want Harry knowing until he is ready to know."

"Understood Princess." Shining Armor stood at attention. Saluting.

"Good. Now run along. I will explain to Harry the situation when he wakes up."

**A few years later...**

The newly coronated Prince Harry, the first Alicorn Prince in Equestrian history, waved to his new subjects alongside his new husband. Prince Shining Armor. His sister, Princess Twilight Sparkle, proudly watching her adopted brother as he accepted his new duties.

**The End...**

**I hope someone will take this idea. Harry is the foal of Celestia and Luna born of their love and magic. And gives it a run. A few rules...**

**He must be adopted by the Sparkles. Preferrably just before Twilight goes to Ponyville. **

**Not fitting in in Canterlot society, his mom and dad send him to his sister in Ponyville. He becomes friends with Featherweight and Shady Daze. **

**not sure what else. But those are pretty much it. **

**Oh! Must be one of these pairings! Harry/Big Macintosh, Harry/Shady Daze, Harry/Featherweight AND Shady Daze OR, and I mean this as a last option, Harry/Blueblood. I would prefer this as a side, one sided pairing. you know, Blueblood wanting Harry as his after his lineage is announced publicly and all that. **

**He muse find out he is the Princesses foal before he is a teenager. **

**He must be coronated BEFORE Twilight. **

**Thank you! **

**Please leave a Review!**

**WriterPON3**


End file.
